Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solid state imager including a CCD (charge-coupled device) solid state imaging device and a package for packaging the CCD solid state imaging device and, more particularly, is directed to a solid state imager which can reduce a so-called fixed pattern noise that is caused in the solid state imaging device due to an aging change.